The Reverse Side
by Elventess17
Summary: What if Lucius Malfoy actually had a heart? What if Harry grew up knowing that he was a wizard? What if Harry and Draco were friends and not enemies? AU Slash HPDM. Don't like, don't read. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

The Reverse Side

ElvenTess16

Summary: What if Lucius Malfoy actually had a heart? What if Harry grew up knowing that he was a wizard? What if Harry and Draco were friends and not enemies?

Disclaimer: I wish with all my heart that these beautiful people were mine, but alas, they are not. :Tear: Anyhoodles, I'm not making any money off of this, it's purely for mine and everyone else's pleasure. So don't be ashamed to enjoy. As with any other story, please R&R and please refrain from flaming me, I take offense to gay jibes as much as my gay friends do. By the way, the wonderful creators of the internet have invented a 'BACK' button, so anybody offended by the beauty of two boys in love please use the aforementioned button and leave. **THIS IS SLASH (This is the ONE and ONLY WARNING)**

Prologue

"Narcissa!" Lucious shouted the minute he stepped foot into the manor. He ran, frantically, from room to room in a very unMalfoylike fashion.

"Shh! Lucious, what is it? I just got Draco to…" She paused as she took in the sight of her husband. His impossibly neat blonde hair was in disarry, his robes were wrinkled and dirty, his chest was heaving with panic. Then she saw him, the little bundle within her husbands firm grasp; the dark messy tufts of hair and blood on his little forehead.

"Lucius, what is –" she fell silent at the look Lucious was sending her.

"Wake Draco up please. But do so gently, I do not want him to wake up Harry. Dobby." Lucius waited for the 'pop' before turning towards the house elf.

"Dobby, listen to me very carefully. I want you to gather up all of the other house elves and have all our important belongs packed. Just clothes andother necessities. Nothing more. After it's all packed bring it to the Malfoy Villa in Greece and stay there to await your next orders. I want as little talking as possible. Do you understand?" Lucius asked, his voice low in volume but strong in power. Dobby nodded to his master before doing as commanded.

"Greece? Lucius, why?" Lucius held his forefinger to lips to her again. He walked slowly towards his wife and their now awake son. A slight smile touched his normally stone cold face.

Baby Draco was watching his father with sleepy, curious eyes. He didn't see the face in the blankets until Lucius was nigh two inches infront of him and his mother.

Lucius turned the dark haired baby in his arms for Draco to see him better.

Draco's infant eyes were glued on the baby in front of him. Curious, he reached his arm out to touch him. When none of his parents made a move to stop him, he continued until his tiny fingers touched the warm sticky red flesh on the on other boys head.

Draco's parents looked on in fascination as the gash on young Harry's forehead slowly started to close up, until nothing was left but a lightning bolt scar. The blood was completely gone.

Draco's eyes were still watching the baby in front of him. His small, pale hand still rested on the now healed forehead. And then the briliant green eyes opened and looked straight back into silver.

Then a yawn escaped Harry, his pretty eyes slid shut and was once again sleeping peacefully in the land of dreams. Where Draco followed not long after.

Lucius smiled again at the two sleeping babies. His eyes traveled up his son's face to land on his wife's fascinated expression. Lucius smiled at her before leaning into kiss her softly on the lips.

"We need to leave." He whispered against her lips before pulling away fully.

"I've activated two of our portkeys to the Villa. I need you to go to the port location and take Draco with you. I'm going to set up the wards here and follow shortly after. Make sure the house elfs got everything we need. If not send Dobby back to get it. He will be the only that has access into the Manor. Do not let **ANY** one in. I want you to place a defensive ward on the floo, then wait. Here," Lucius took the small, broken gold watch out of his pocket and handed it to Narcissa.

"Don't let anyone see you. Take your darkest cloak and stick to the shadows."

Narcissa nodded, grabbed the watch and left the foyer to grab her dark blue velvet cloak. She wrapped Draco up into a black blanket and tucked him into the crook of her arm, sheltering him with her own cloak. Then with a last look at her husband she pulled the hood over her face and left the Manor.

Harry cooed softly while shifting and then he stilled, resuming his peaceful expression in sleep. Lucius looked down at him for a moment before quickly casting the necessary spells. Then wrapped himself up and left to follow after his beloved wife and son.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey kids

Hey kids. I know this is a really shitty thing to do because I don't want you to think that I'm updating just yet, and get your hopes up. I DO plan on continuing this story, I'm just a little stuck. I'm really sorry, and I'm really trying to find out where I want to go with this, it's just being stubborn. So if any of you have any suggestions on where you'd like this to go, they'd be more than welcome and I will take each and everyone in to consideration and see what I come up with. I have some things in mind I'm just trying to figure out how to get it all out the way I want. I hope this makes sense….

Thank you to everyone who has read this and commented on it, I REALLY REALLY appreciate it. I love you all hugs


End file.
